1. Field of the Inventions
The present application relates to a dental impression tray for making an impression of a dental structure such as, for example, the dentition of a patient.
2. Description of Related Art
Dental impression trays are used to obtain an impression of a dental structure, such as a patient's dentition. Such impressions can be used, for example, in connection with procedures for making a dental model. A dental impression tray generally includes a tray portion that is contoured to fit over at least a part of a dental structure of which an impression is to be obtained. Such a dental structure may be, for example, a part of a patient's upper or lower dentition. The dental structure may also be, for example, a cast of a patient's dentition.
Techniques for obtaining a dental impression include the single arch and the closed bite technique. In the closed bite technique, a dental impression material is placed in the tray portion and the tray portion is applied to a dental structure such as the dentition of a patient. When the dental impression tray is applied to a patient, the patient will then bite into the impression material to create an impression of the patient's dentition. If the dental structure is a model of a dentition, for example a cast, the dental structure may be pressed into the impression material. Impressions created in this way can be impressions of both a patient's upper and lower dentition. However, it is also possible to make an impression of only the lower dentition or only the upper dentition.
An impression can also be an impression of, for example, only a part of a patient's upper dentition or only a part of a patient's lower dentition. The dental impression can be used for casting a model of the dental structure. As an alternative to using the dental impression for casting a model, a scanning operation can be performed directly on the dental impression itself. Such a procedure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,334.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,198, a dental modeling simulator is disclosed. As described in that patent, a molded impression of a patient's teeth is taken. The impression is placed on a support table that defines an X-Y plane and a beam of laser light is directed onto the impression to scan the impression with the beam. The scanning is then used to generate a digital image. The tray may be provided with predefined identification marks at upper and lower sides.